Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 4/15/18 - 4/21/18 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/15/18 - 7am - Tweet and Sour/Wild Over You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/Ain't She Tweet/All Fowled Up *4/15/18 - 1pm - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *4/16/18 - 7am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Carrotblanca/Catty Cornered *4/16/18 - 1pm - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *4/17/18 - 7am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North *4/17/18 - 1pm - Scent-imental Over You/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Soup or Sonic/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stupor Duck/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/This Is a Life/To Beep or Not to Beep/Touche and Go *4/18/18 - 7am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare *4/18/18 - 1pm - Tweet and Sour/Wild Over You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/Ain't She Tweet/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Ballot Box Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Bell Hoppy/Big Top Bunny *4/19/18 - 7am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare *4/19/18 - 1pm - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Carrotblanca/Catty Cornered/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Cracked Quack/D'Fightin' Ones *4/20/18 - 7am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled *4/20/18 - 1pm - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *4/21/18 - 7am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster *4/21/18 - 1pm - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki